


Sibling Love

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ and Henry talk about the baby and Rosaline late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

JJ sat in her window watching the moon. She held a cup of hot tea in her right hand. Her left hand carefully rubbed her swollen belly where her third baby rested. She had been tense lately and Will wasn’t home to calm her down. So, she watched the moon and thought about her sister. 

JJ wondered what Rosaline would have thought about the life she made for herself. She imagined she’d be happy for her. JJ was happy and that’s Ros ever wanted, but how was JJ ever going to be truly happy if her big sister wasn’t there? 

The baby then gave a big kick to her rib cage. She took in a deep breath. “Careful there little one.” JJ warned and laughed once the pain went away. 

“Mom?” She looked up and saw Henry standing a few feet away with his stuffed pigeon. JJ had found the stuffed animal while on a case in Pennsylvania a few months ago. That was right when Henry’s obsession started.  

JJ looked at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was ten-thirty. “Henry, what are you doing up?”

Henry shrugged his little shoulders, “I can’t sleep.” He confessed. 

“Do you want to come sit with Mommy?” JJ asked. Henry nodded his head and his blond hair flew everywhere. Henry came running over. “Can you put this on the ground for me?” JJ asked and held out her cream mug. Henry took it and gently set it down on a nearby table. He then came back and snuggled into JJ’s side. 

“Why are you awake?” Henry asks her. 

JJ wraps her left arm around Henry and pulls him closer to her. Her right hand goes to her belly where the baby is kicking away, “Your little brother thinks it’s time to play and is kicking like crazy!”

“Can I feel?” Henry thought it was cool to feel the baby kick unlike Spence who thought it was creepy. 

“Of course. Give me your hand.” Henry gave his mom his hand. JJ moved his hand on the top of her belly and lightly pushed down. “Do you feel him?” 

Henry nodded his head. “Did Aunt Rosaline do this when you were in grandma’s belly?” The question sounded so innocent and curious coming from Henry.

“Um, I don’t know. I’ll have to ask grandma next time I talk to her.” JJ tells him. 

“Grandma is coming soon, right?” Henry always got excited when her mom came to town. She spoiled him. 

“Yes, Grandma will be here in three days and then the baby should be here in six days!” JJ was ready for the baby to be in her arms.

“But he might be here early like me.” Henry wanted the baby here more than JJ. He was ready to finally have a sibling. “Will I be a good older sibling like Rosaline?” 

Rosaline had just became an okay word. Henry asked a lot of questions about her. “I think you will be.” JJ truthfully tells him. Henry then leaned down and kissed her belly. 

“What are you three doing up?” JJ looked up and saw Will. 

“We’re feeling the baby kick!” Henry exclaimed. 

“Really? Is he kicking hard?” Will smiled and sat near JJ’s feet.

“Yes, he’s going to be a soccer player just like me and Mom!” Henry tells Will.

“I bet he will.” Will reached over and lightly patted JJ’s stomach. “Come on. Let’s get to bed. I’ll read you a story.”

Will helped JJ up. “Thanks.” She then lightly kissed him. JJ looked at the moon one more time then followed Will to bed.


End file.
